CSI: New York
by DreamBig5
Summary: Chad Morefather, the father of Riley and Zach Morefather. He did not like his ex-wife’s new husband and wanted him to be gone. He tried to kill Bill but something else happened


Emily Lester

Emily Lester

Period 3

CSI: New York

Two children, Riley and Zach and their parents were at the park in the small town, Bennington, New York. Then the parents went tot eh bathroom. Zach and Riley swaying on the purple polka doted swings. But while they were in the bathroom they heard. "AHHH help NO STOP please DON'T"

The parents run back to the purple polka doted swing set, to see their two children lying on the ground, bleeding. They had been beaten almost to death. The mother screams and calls the police.

A couple hours later, the crime lab showed up to the crime scene to find some evidence. Mac and Stella went to the scene. Stella saw some blood on the poll by the swings. Mac Found a small speckled red and black bar lying next to the swing set. They took the prints off the bar and brought the bar and the prints back to the lab.

After searching around for two long hours, they got back to the lab. When they got back to the lab Danny and Mac went to check out who the prints belonged to. They found that the prints from the speckled bar belonged to Chad Morefathers. While that was going on, Stella and Lindsay went to look at what evidence was found on the children. Lindsay and Stella found some deep red blood on Riley's shirt.

Mac And Detective Flunk went to question Chad. Chad was a tall built man. He told Detective Flunk that he wasn't there and had nothing to do with the murder of Zach and Riley.

"If you had nothing to do with it then why was your blood on Riley's shirt and your prints on the bar that beat these children?" Detective Flunk questioned.

"I swear I wasn't there and how do you know the bar was even used?" Chad stated.

"We know because Zach, Riley's brother's blood was on it." Mac replied quickly.

"How do you know somebody didn't set me up?" Chad said.

"We don't know who did this that is why we need to know where you were late last night." Detective stated sternly.

"I…I…I was at my house. I was home watching some TV." Chad replied quietly

Ring Ring Ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Mac, It's Lindsay. We found something you should see."

"Okay, we will be right there." Mac says.

After Mac gets off the telephone with Lindsay, Detective Flunk and Mac leave. They get in the car and start to wonder about Chad. "Did he seem kind of shy to you? Like he was lying? Mac questioned

"Yes, he did I think he is up to something. Maybe he was helping out the real killer." Detective says.

"Hey guys over here."

"I think we found your killer. It's the real dad of Riley and Zach. He didn't approve of the smiley step dad Bill. We found that there was a knife stuck in Riley's arm and her mouth duck taped. The real Dad, Chad Morefathers, didn't was to leave the children there, but as the parents were running back he had no option but to leave them. I think you should question the parents that brought them to the park." Lindsay says.

"Okay will do" Mac replies.

After they left the crime lab, they headed over to 1517 Hammer Drive. Knock knock knock.

"Whose there?" a lady voice calls.

"NYPD"

"Can I help you guys." The mother said worriedly.

"Yeah, well hopefully. We are trying to find the killer of your two children. And we were wondering if their real father had any problems with the step father or you getting re-married?" Mac asked.

"Well he didn't really approve of Bill. He thought he would make a bad father." The mother, Jill said.

"Okay. Do you think he would try to hurt Zach and Riley?" Detective questioned.

"No I don't think he would, but I think he might try to hurt Bill. Jill replied.

Okay, Thank you Miss." Mac Said.

On the way to Chad's House Mac asks Detective if he thinks that Chad had help, if he committed the murders."

"I don't think he had help but I think he did do the murders." Detective Flunk states.

"NYPD OPEN THE DOOR!" Detective Flunk Shouts.

John comes to the door with an angered look. and asks, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! DOESN'T ANYBODY GIVE YOU PEACE AND QUIET ANYMORE?'

"No we don't. We want to know what you were doing last night." Detective Flunk said.

"I was out for a walk." Chad said sternly.

"That late?" Mac said.

Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep knowing my children were in the hands of that retard Bill guy." Chad said.

"I take it you don't like him." Detective said.

"No he's not responsible enough to take care of my children." Chad said.

"Did you walk past the park last night?" Mac questioned.

"Yes, I did. There weren't even with the children." Chad said.

"Did you happen to talk to the children?" Detective Flunk asked.

"Yes, I pushed them on the swings and then left." Chad said.

"Thank You Chad, Can you come with us for further questions?" Detective said.


End file.
